The Gold Throne
by KillingMeSoftlyWithEnchilladas
Summary: After the gods are weakened they need a plan. Most have faded into nothingness and those who are still around pose as mortals, weakened by being forgotten. But they are attempting a comeback, though its a risky thing to even think about, it's their only hope. Full Sum in side. T Just in case. AU. Based off an idea i got while reading The Serpents Shadow...


**Hey there! It's Josh :)... For some reason my account was locked out and my SYOC was deleted :( so i'm pretty upset but now i have decided to just do a story based on an idea i got while reading The Serpent's Shadow :P... This story i don't think i will be doing many authors notes so if you need any explanations just PM me! Though you'll probably be happy for none of my random babbling haha. Also i would suggest reading the bottom author's note because it will explain how badly the gods have been weakened and it will be my last unless i feel another is absolutely necessary for the story. ****Anyways here we are!**

* * *

**Summary: In the year 2012 the gods are no more... or so everyone thinks. Most have faded into nothingness and those who are still around pose as mortals, weakened by being forgotten. But they are attempting a comeback, though its a risky thing to even think about, it's their only hope. While some of them are slightly bonkers, some have held onto their sainity, but can they use this ancient method to get their thrones back? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the percy jackson or kane chronicles series.,**

**Side Notes: COMPLETE AU! All Oc's except maybe one or two other than the gods. Cannon characters never existed. Sorry if gods seem OOC but they are practically mortals now :P**

**Chapter One: An Ungodly Council of Gods.**

**_3rd Person POV_**

**Olympia Sports, New York City, New York**

Lord Zeus, King of The Skies, stood behind the counter at Olympia Sports just at closing time. "Lord Boss, if you do not mind, could i commence the closing of the shop this evening?"

Phil, the Olympia Sports manager, just nodded and muttered a "Whatever." Then tossed the keys on the counter. Once Phil had left the God of Thunder walked to the back and let his brothers, who had been waiting for hours, in the back door. You see many years ago the three, always feuding, brothers had ended their hatred and made a truce as all of the gods had been forgotten. Not many were left and even a few of the 12 Olympians had faded. Aphrodite, who had become more fond of her TRUE husband, watched him fade right before her eyes, and Demeter had been M.I.A. for a few weeks.

"Took ya long enough." Hades muttered.

"Good evening brothers," He greeted the Lord of the Sea and the Lord of the Underworld. "Please come in and Welcome to Olympia Sports."

Poseidon chuckled. "Seriously, Brother? Olympia Sports? I find this pathetic, haha." The middle brother teased.

Hades nodded in agreement. "I must admit that this is a new low even for you, Zeus."

"Oh would you two shut up!" Snapped the eldest brother. "Now, shall we speak about this plan you have come up with, Hades?"

"Sure now I call it The Hosting Initiative-" Started Hades, but was quickly cut off by Poseidon.

Poseidon grinned and said "Oh! Like The Avengers Initiative? Man The Avengers was wicked!"

"Yeah! And remember when Hulk and Thor landed on the car and just BAM Hu-"

"Could we possibly get back on track with this conversation!" Zeus yelled, causing his brothers to wince.

"Oh yes... sorry," Hades apologized. "Now as i was saying, It's called the Hosting Initiative. It's similar an old ritual that Egyptians supposedly used. Their gods would inhabit human bodies so a pharaoh and a god could rule together. Though it was dangerous and if god or mortal got too carried away the mortal could quite literally burn up. Now that got me thinking 'What if we created a safer way to do this and inhabit one of our demigod children, then have them lead other demigods to create a group or army of our offspring and eventually restore us to our once great glory.'"

Zeus smiled. "That may just work, Brother! But then how do we find our children and get them to allow us to enter their minds?"

The lord of the Underworld frowned slightly and looked away. "I thought of the important part you can think of that!"

"What? How dare you speak to me that way!" Zeus roared at his brother, and the two started to bicker.

"HEY!" Poseidon yelled. "Please just calm down... i think the first thing in order is to decide on which of our children to choose to be our 'Hosts'. I think they shouldn't be too young that they are mindless and just want to eat cookies all day, but they also should be old enough to try and take over full control of our limited powers and possibly kill themselves."

"Hmm," Hades thought about what his brother had said. "Perhaps one in their early teens. Maybe 12? 13?"

"Perfect!" Poseidon said. "Second, we should try and gain their trust. Then we'll meet up soon and discuss our next course of action. Sound good?"

"Excellent." Zeus Replied.

Hades nodded. "Most definitely."

"Alright then i believe we're done here." Poseidon shrugged and left the store the same way he entered, followed closely by Hades.

* * *

**Okay now the gods are severely weakened. They can only be in two places at once (And once the hosting starts the second half of them will be in the demigod)** **and have very little powers (Like Zeus can summon and lightning bolt half the power of a natural bolt and it leaves him exhausted)... obviously if the plan works slowly but surely they will become more powerful as they are able to restore themselves.**


End file.
